Ultimate Firecracker
by B.C. Dragon
Summary: (Kitty Kagomes')Meet Jubilee. She's older than she looks, and there's more to her than what seems...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I no own. Wish did. Sigh. I so love Kurt...but he is not in this story much. 8cries8 Pwease review, kay? Love ya!  
  
Chapter One:   
  
Mall Rat  
  
A nineteen-year-old Jubilation Lee fiddled with her earring. She was looking for any rent-a-cops. Lately, what seemed like their one soul purpose in life was watching her like a hawk, just waiting for her to do something against the law. Of corse, she never did do anything against the law. Except for maybe accidentally break that one arcade game. But that was, after all, an accident. Her parents had paid for it. Out of her allowance. But still, that was a long time ago. A very long time ago. Finding the cost clear, she made her way down to the electronics store. She needed a new CD player, she had just broken her last one. Looking through the different kinds, she struggled to find the cheapest one. Humming to herself, she picked out a black one. Turning around she saw a man at the cash register. He had long blonde hair, and was wearing a baseball cap. A painful memory suddenly shot threw her.   
  
*****  
  
Jubilation was running home from the skate park. It was raining and almost time for dinner. She crossed her fingers, hoping her parents were in a good mood, and that they wouldn't mind an almost late and wet Jubilee.   
  
Getting to the door, she sung it open and yelled, "Mom, Dad, I'm hoooooooooome!"   
  
There was no answer. The Asian cuisine food was sill cooking on the stove. The microwave was beeping. Jubilee began to get nervosas. Her dad's briefcase was lying on the stairs, papers everywhere. Jubilee inhaled slowly.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
Her parent's room door slowly open. Jubilee felt her hart rate quicken. Out of it stepped a tall man with long blonde hair; He had four metal claws coming out of his knuckles, and blood was dripping from them. Her parent's blood. He smiled a toothy grin, blood on his teeth also. Around his neck was a necklace of human ears, two of them with fresh blood on them. Her parent's ears. Jubilee felt a chill go up her spine. She dropped her skate board and ran out the door.  
  
*****   
  
Jubilee shook her head. She had to regain control. She couldn't let him know she was here. She slowly backed up.   
  
"Hey!" said a voice behind her.   
  
She quickly turned around and saw that she had run into an African-American woman with bleach-white hair and lightning-shaped earrings.   
  
"Sorry," mumbled Jubilee.   
  
She looked nervously around and darted to the stack of batteries by the entrance. Waiting until he wasn't facing her, she darted out of the store.  
  
"Yah, you'd better be sorry!" Yelled Ororo Munro after the girl that had just bumped into her.   
  
She mumbled something under her breath until she caught sight of the man at the register. Creed. She forced back a scream, and grabbed Jean by the wrist. "Hey," began Jean. She followed Ororo's gaze. Her eyes grew wide. The girl that had bumped into Ororo darted out of the building. Creed took his by of whatever he had just bought, and followed her. Jean meet Ororo's gaze.   
  
"We should go get Logan," Ororo said.   
  
Jean nodded.  
  
Logan hated these little shopping expeditions Jean and Ororo insisted on going. They tried to talk Kitty into going too, but Kitty, the smart girl, decided to stay home and have a video game compotation against Bobby and Kurt. He sighed as he saw the two girls racing towards him. He already at about fourteen bags that they had asked him the "watch". Chances were, that at the end of this little escapade, he's be asked to carry them too. He was happy to see that they didn't purchase anything at the Radio Shack. When they reached him, they were out of breath. Jean was the first to speak up.   
  
"Creed…at the store…" she panted.   
  
Ororo finished her sentence.   
  
"Took off…that way…after…an Asian…girl."   
  
She pointed in the opposite direction that they had just come. Logan stood up, and was about to pop his claws when a voice said  
  
* No Logan. Not here. I'll contact the professor. You and Ororo can nail Creed. *   
  
Logan nodded.   
  
"Okay 'Ro, let's go after Creed. Jeanie can stay here and contact the professor," said Logan.   
  
Jean rolled her eyes, annoyed that Logan had "stolen her line". Logan motioned for Ororo to come with him, and they took off after Sabertooth.  
  
Jubilee ran towards the exit as fast as she could go, breathing hard. She had to stay away from him. He would kill her. She knew he would. Suddenly, he appeared before her.  
  
"There!" said Ororo.   
  
"There he is!"   
  
Logan growled.   
  
"I see him," he said.  
  
"Hey frail," said the man.   
  
Jubilee was like a deer in headlights, unable to move, barley able to breath.   
  
"It's about time," he said grabbing her throat, "that I finished what I started." Jubilee chocked back a cry. An image of her dead parents suddenly flashed through her mind. Her face hardened.   
  
"Not in this life time, buddy," she said.  
  
"Goddess," said Ororo,   
  
"He's going to kill her."   
  
She turned and faced Logan.   
  
"We have to help her."   
  
Logan turned Storm around just in time for her to see the Asian girl blast Sabertooth with a dazzling array of light.   
  
"Doesn't look like she needs help to me," he said.   
  
Jubilee looked on in surprise as the man stumbled back. She had never been able to control those gobs of light before. They usually happened unexpectedly, shooting out when she least needed them. Her wide eyes looked at the guy who killed her mom and dad. Had she killed him? His skin was black and smouldering. He got up and growled at her.   
  
"Develop an attitude in the past three years, did ya?" Jubilee held her arms out in front of her.   
  
"Don't touch me," she whispered, slowly backing up.   
  
"Make me," growled the man.   
  
"Howza'bout I make ya', Creed?" said a voice behind Jubilee.   
  
She spun around.   
  
"Duck," the man said.   
  
She did so, and her arm was grabbed by the woman who she had bumped into earlier.   
  
"Come with me," she said.  
  
"Jean," Ororo said, "Jean, Sabertooth was trying to kill this girl when she burnt him to a crisp."   
  
"Cool," said Jean.   
  
"The Professor said that he was sending Rogue over wit the X-jet. He said to let Logan and Sabertooth fight, as long as no one gets hurt."   
  
"What about…" Ororo looked at Jubilee.   
  
"What's your name?" she asked.   
  
"Jubilee," she answered.   
  
"What about Jubilee?" Jean shrugged.   
  
"I'll ask the professor."   
  
Jean closed her eyes.   
  
*Professor, what do I do about the girl who bar-b-q ed Sabertooth before Logan got there?*   
  
*Take her with you. There's no telling why Sabertooth was after her. Keep an eye on her, though. *   
  
Jean opened her eyes.   
  
"We're taking her with us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow! Wish they'de take ME with them! NOw, do I need to tell you to review? I think no. Reveiw. No. Click that button. I know you want to. So do it. 


	2. Hole In My Head

I would like to thank everybody for all the awsome reviews!!!  
  
To Heavenstar3:  
  
Thanx! Keep reviewing! ^.^  
  
To Lyranfan:  
  
It wasn't meant to be G, thanks for telling me on that minnor miss-hap!  
  
To Silver12:  
  
Thanx so much! I loved it too!  
  
To turn-the-pages:  
  
I suck at spelling. Please forgive. And the proffesor meant by-standers. But they were probbly in danger two, lol.  
  
Also, I forgot to say that this is based off the Ultimete time line. ^.^ Keep the reviws comeing!  
  
Chapter Two:   
  
Hole In My Head   
  
Jubilee sat on the edge of the bed in the room the red head had showed her. She had been in the place for nearly an hour, and she knew nobody's name, or why they decided to take her with them. In fact, the red head and the girl who she had bumped into had grabbed her pretty quick. So fast, in fact, that they left one of their comrades behind. Jubilee sighed. No doubt about it, she was bored.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She nearly jumped off her bed. Quickly, she opened the door. A guy about her age, maybe younger, maybe older, with red glasses so thick they hid his eyes, stood on the other side of the door.   
  
"The Professor wants to have dinner with you," he said.   
  
As they walked down the hall, he asked, "So why was Creed chasing after you?" "That's his name?" asked Jubilee. "Creed?"   
  
"Yes," he said, "Victor Creed."   
  
Jubilee was silent.   
  
"So, like what's you name, shades?"   
  
"Pardon me?"   
  
Jubilee sighed.   
  
"I've been here, for like an hour, and I have no clue who anyone's name are, and I'm about to eat dinner with a guy I don't know anything about, except that he's a Professor," said Jubilee.   
  
The guy with shades smiled. "Well," he said, "I'm Scott Summers, aka Cyclopes. The three girls you drove here with are Jean Grey, aka Marvel Girl, Ororo Munro, aka Storm, and Rogue. The guy who saved you butt at the mall was Logan, aka Wolverine. We're the X-Men."   
  
"Okaaaaay," said Jubilee.   
  
"I'm Jubilation Lee, aka Jubilee, I'm an orphaned mall rat."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jubilee," said Scott.  
  
Jubilee sat down in the chair.   
  
"Hi," she said to the bald man across from her. The bald man smiled.   
  
"Why hello, Ms. Lee. I am Professor Charles Xavier."   
  
Jubilee shrugged.   
  
"Well then, I guess you already know my name," she said.   
  
Professor Xavier nodded.   
  
"Yes," he said, "but what I don't know is why Sabertooth was chasing you." Jubilee frowned,   
  
"I thought his name was Victor Creed."   
  
"Yes," said the Professor, "But he goes by Sabertooth. His is an enemy of ours." Jubilee snorted.   
  
"Well then, that makes two of us."   
  
She paused.   
  
"So, what'd he do to become your enemy?"   
  
Professor Xavier smiled.   
  
"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me what he did to become your enemy."   
  
Jubilee shrugged.   
  
"Sounds fair," she said.  
  
Jubilee had never had such a good meal since her parents had died. In fact, she had never really had a meal since her parents died. As she shovelled the food into her mouth, her thoughts drifted to the last birthday she had with her parents.   
  
She was turning sweet sixteen, and it was a month before their murder. She smiled as she remembered that her mom had made her favourite cookies, angel cookies,   
  
She ate slowly, savouring the taste, as Professor Charles Xavier explained Sabertooth, Rogue, and Weapon X.   
  
"Okay, Ms. Lee," he said, "Now it's your - -"   
  
he was cut off by a battle worn Wolverine busting into the room.   
  
"Got a chair for me?" he asked, glancing at the girl from the mall.   
  
The Professor some what glared at him. They stared at each other for a while, then the Professor sighed.   
  
"Go ahead, Logan," he said.   
  
"By the way," the Professor added," this is Jubilation Lee. She was just about to give us her reason on why Sabertooth was after her."   
  
They both looked at her. She shrugged.   
  
"He killed my parents," she said, "about…oh, three years ago. He said he was going to finish the job."   
  
She stared at her plate.   
  
"Oh," said the Professor. "Oh my."  
  
That night Jubilee dreamed of her parents.   
  
She was in a wide meadow, filled with her favourite flowers, jasmine. At the edge of the meadow, there was a stream, where her parents were sitting, having a picnic.   
  
Jubilee began to run towards them. Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and it began to rain. Her parents looked up, then fled.   
  
"No!" yelled Jubilee. "Wait! Wait for me!"   
  
But it was to late. They were gone.   
  
Jubilee sank to her knees and cried, her tears mixing with the rain.  
  
Jubilee woke in a cold sweat.   
  
She gripped her covers, and looked out the window. It was raining.   
  
She got up, and opened the window. She sighed, and stuck her head outside. As the rain dripped of her face, she remembered that fateful night when she came home late from the skate park. She wondered that if she hadn't been late, if she could have prevented her parent death, or if she , too, would have been killed. She shivered at the thought.   
  
Pulling her head back inside, she closed the window, then sat on the bed for a while.   
  
Finally, she got up and put on the yellow rain jacket that she had since she was 16. Then, she left her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Jubilee tried to remember which way Scott had said the Japanese gardens were.   
  
"A few miles south-west from the entrance," she mumbled to herself.  
  
She stopped and rested against an oak tree, and tried to catch her breath, scolding herself for not asking how many miles.  
  
It was still raining, but the trees pretty much blocked the rain out. She almost sat down on the muddy ground, when she noticed something,  
  
It was a moist jasmine flower. She smiled to herself, and saw a bench nearby that she must have missed earlier, by a flock of the plants. She sighed, and plucked a tiny bud, and sat down.  
  
Things began to get hazy for her, and soon, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She is so going to get a cold like that! #scolds Jubilee#. So, once again, I do love reviews! THe next cahpeters shall be coming soon! 


	3. Life is like a Jasmine Flower: It smells...

Chapter Three: Life is Like a Jasmine Flower, it Smells so Sweet, but is Taken for Granted  
  
Logan walked slowly through the woods.  
  
It was six o'clock in the morning. Nobody was awake. He was alone. He wondered if that was a good thing.  
  
He sighed. He was at the edge at the Japanese gardens. They reminded him of something. He wasn't quite sure what that something was.  
  
Suddenly, his heightened senses caught a sent. He knew it, but he couldn't remember were he knew it from.  
  
He un-sheathed his claws, and walked slowly towards were he thought the person was.   
  
It was the new kid who had arrived at the school, Jubilee, asleep and soaked on a bench, with a jasmine blossom in her lap.  
  
He sighed, and unsheathed his claws. He walked p to her.  
  
"Hey, kid," he said. She remained asleep. "Kid," he said, nudging her. 'kid, wake up!"   
  
Her eyes flew open, and she quickly grabbed his hand, twisted it, and pushed towards him, breaking it.  
  
"Hey!" he said, grabbing his wrist as his newly broken arm slowly began to heal itself. She blinked at him, uncertain of who he was for a moment, and then her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't know - - I mean, I thought you were someone else! I know who to set a broken arm, too, if you want."  
  
"Chill," he said. "It's already healed itself."   
  
He held up his arm.  
  
"That's my mutant power" he said, bringing it back down.  
  
"How'd you learn to do that, anyway?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Well," she said, "When you're a sixteen year old who's just run away from home, you learn stuff over the next three years."  
  
"You're nineteen?" he asked. 'I thought you were Kitty's age."   
  
"I was Kitty's age when my parents died," she replied. " I make myself look younger then I really am- - people less suspect you when you're on the streets that way."   
  
Logan stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Where'd you get all those street smarts from, kiddo? I wish someone had taught them to me."  
  
Jubilee shrugged.   
  
"People…and…well, you wouldn't know her, so it doesn't matter," said Jubilee. She rubbed her eye and sneezed.   
  
"Was I out here all night?" she asked, sneezing again,  
  
Logan shrugged.   
  
"Guess so," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Gee, thanks for your wonderful apathy," said Jubilee, sneezing again.   
  
"We should get you inside to see the professor and Hank," he said, getting up.   
  
"Hank?" questioned Jubilee.  
  
"Our little doctor here," said Logan. 


End file.
